Strange Alies Julies Story
by Vampirelove Princess
Summary: You've all probably read Demonic Hope's Strange Alies. Ever wonder where Julie came from. Read this to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfic so I hope all that read it get a kick out of the little torment I have implied for Cas also if you get lost and can't understand go read Demonic Hopes Strange Allies it's an addition me and her have set up I make this story and when I'm done her story (the main story) will be what you have to read but let's not worry about that now so enjoy. **_

**A cold night, a silent night, in an apartment that once belonged to the long gone Browns family. Yet when did that ever stop 19 year old Julie Milligan? **

**She was a foster child, she was raised by hunters, not the shoot a wolf and run type, more like kill a vampire by beheading it type. She was raised to defend herself from the supernatural. Her story is quite simple and as she looked out the window to a moonless night she remembers why she lives this life.**

" **Run everyone run-" Julie's dad yells right before his head was twisted at an angle that killed him.**

" **Yes 911 were being attacked. What address? 1425 Millicent drive. Hurry please!" As the Milligan family ran without the father who was then if ever pronounced dead. " Come on Julie we have to run now come on you have to take care of each other you have-" All Julie heard after that was a loud crack and running feet. She had an twin brother, what was his name…. She couldn't remember. That was the night she was attacked after her Mom and Dad were dead. The person after them cornered her and her brother. But before the person could touch them there was a shot that went off. The person looked dead and the officer that shot them was so nice, nice enough to put her and her brother into a foster home that is. **

**What was she then 5? She couldn't remember much but after 2 years of going from home to home she and her brother were separated. That's when she went into the family of hunters who later adopted her. Ever since then she was taught all sorts of things. Here she is now on her own hunting like a big girl. Or so her Dad says. She calls her parents every week but she can't, not now.**

**Staring at a newspaper she gasped. Demon omens in her home town where her birth parents were killed. She knows the person that killed her parents was a demon now. She aims to kill it. For her all she needs to do is track Sam and Dean Winchester. These brothers are not normal hunters they're the best. She needs to track them and get the colt, the gun that kills anything, from them to kill the demon.**

" **So you want the colt right?" Says a voice never heard by her before. In amazed reaction she turns around to see a man in a trench coat looking thing. **

" **Who are you, and what do you want?" Julie replied while pulling out her gun.**

" **That won't kill me. The names Castiel or Cas for short. I'm an angel. So tell me do you want the colt?" Cas asks.**

" **Yeah I want it. You got it?" She replies apparently ticked about the sudden angel appearance.**

" **No but I know where the brothers are." Cas said. This peeked her interest "Where?"**

" **Seattle." **

" **Really?" **

" **Yeah. I suggest if you want the colt you'll go there." And with a flash Cas was gone.**

_**Okay so how'd you like the first chapter? Please review now the next chapter includes the Cas torture it's funny as heck. 2 words women's department.**_

_**Okay so here's the second chapter as I said some Cas pain is added. Please enjoy and review.**_

**5 days later…….**

" **Yyyaaawwwnnnn…" Julie had just woken up from a peaceful dream. She was finally in Seattle, now she just had to find the boys. **

**As she walked into the nearest Walmart to buy some clothes she noticed Cas looking at her. Out of curiosity she walked over to the angel and said " What do you want here Cas? Your in the women's space for clothes. " Cas apparently didn't like the sound of that because shock filled his face when he turned around to see all sorts of women's clothing. **

" **I'm apparently aware of that now." He regains his stick up his butt/ cool calm composer and asks, "Do you know Bobby?" **

"**I've heard of him why?" Julie can do nothing but ask in reply. **

" **Because the boys are going to see him. Trust me you'll see them there." He replies then of course disappears.**

**The drive to Bobby's was a long, and hard one but when she finally got there the boys had unfortunately left. Right as she noticed there was only one car in the driveway Cas appeared. "Again with the angel tricks! You're really starting to tick me off Cas!" She was about ready to yell her head off when he said **

" **Wait! I know the boys aren't here but I know where they are you just have to-" He was cut off a really cute blonde guy appeared.**

" **Here she is the sister of the Winchesters." The blonde says. **

" **Uh, I don't have a brother so you're sadly-" Julie like Cas was cut off by the blonde.**

" **No time, no time. To make things short I'm Jonah and I know you're Julie, now we have to get you to your brothers." Jonah says**

" **What brothers?" Julie almost screamed. But before she could utter another word Jonah had placed his hand on her forehead, then she blacked out. **

_**Blacking out really sucks doesn't it. But you'll get why she did in ch. 3**_

**Here it is ch.3 Julie is in Aligazia and meets a really hot boy. But it's better if you read yourself.**

"**What the…." Julie had apparently fallen on the ground at some brilliant point of her blacking out, but when she looked around she realized that she wasn't in South Dakota anymore. Mainly because when she looked around all she saw were dirt roads. " Where am I?" she decides to ask herself. **

**As the sound of beating hooves was coming closer and closer she decided to turn around only to freeze in her tracks when she noticed that a pair of horses with riders were coming her way at that moment she discovered that she was going to be crushed!**

" **Look out!" said an unfamiliar voice. But before she could see who yelled at her she was grabbed in a tight embrace and thrown out of the way of the horses, unfortunately she was thrown into a tree. " What the heck was that about, and get the heck off of me!" Julie yelled.**

" **Well excuse me miss I was only trying to save your life! If you didn't notice you were about to get run over by those horses!" The voice said. Julie had just decided to open her eyes when she noticed how cute the guy who saved her was.**

" **Uh yeah, sorry it's just I'm new to this place" she decided to say.**

" **Well no duh to that." The mysterious guy said, " I'm Edwin and you are?" **

" **Julie. Nice to meet you, uh would you mind telling me where I am cause I'm apparently in a different world." Julie was stunned not only did a super hot guy, who she guessed to be at least 6' 1" with a nice haircut and a super cute smile and did she mention the dreamy voice, save her but also because she appeared to be in a different world. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay sorry for what I did in the supposed first 3 chapters as I said it is my first fanfic so I got easily confused and truthfully I still am. Okay so Julie meets a cute boy and this chapter the actual 2nd__ chapter will have some explaining and Julie and Edwin get to meet their horses!_

"Why would you say you're in a different world? Everyone I've meet was born and raised here." Edwin said. He gave her a look that said that she had clearly bumped her head and had a concussion.

" Because I wasn't born or raised here. Or anywhere near here for that matter. I was proudly born and raised in the U.S.A. But it's not like there's anything to be proud of what with all the demons and things around ." She replied. She was so close to panicking it wasn't funny. The only thing that kept her from blowing her top was Edwin and his wonderful hazel eyes.

" Demons! So you're telling me that you come from a different world with demons!" Edwin replied but regaining his wonderful composer peacefully said, " I guess stranger things have happened. So what is your world like?"

After much explaining on how she lived and how she got there Julie had Edwin stunned.

" So you're also telling me that all sorts of monsters live in that world and you kill them!" He said

" I only kill the truly evil ones. Good ones go free." She replied. " Hey Edwin I've told you of my life so what about yours how do you live?"

" I'm a rouge I have to move from place to place much like you do. I was disowned though, my parents thought I was a nuisance and told me to leave and never come back. I've been living off stolen goods for two years now. If I get caught I just run from the scene if I absolutely have to fight I will but I don't enjoy it." He said.

" Wow you're life is way worse then having to fight stinking monsters!" Julie replied.

" Hey! Finally there you are! Oh, I see you've made a friend." Julie turned around to unfortunately see Cas who was apparently worried about her.

" Great it's Cas! Hey do you have some food on you I'm starving." Julie said giving him the cold shoulder.

" Sorry no food, but I did find your spirit horses." He replied.

" Our spirit horses? What are you talking about Cas?" She turned around to see two horses, one a ginger coloring and the other a white with black flecks every where.

" Julie, Edwin this is Summer and Winter they can't live without each other. Julie, Summer will stick by your side through thick and thin, she knows what people are thinking and why they're thinking it, she will never cease to help cheer you and your greatest friends up. Edwin, Winter is a fine male horse though he loves to flirt with the female horses even with his soul mate right next to him, he's faster then any horse known to man, he will aid you whenever you need him by just calling his name." Cas had given clear descriptions of the horses and afterwards Julie and Edwin couldn't help but stare.

When they finally said "Cool!" in unison they walked up to the horses, and Cas had disappeared.

_Cool right. Okay I'm beginning to think I'll have one or two more chapters then people will have to read Demonic Hope's Strange Allies fanfic to see what happens afterwards._


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay I know my last chapter was short but as I said I was confused. Okay so in this chapter ( sadly the last) Julie and Edwin go on horse back to supposedly find the Winchester brothers ( Julie thinks they're probably in this world if a ghost cared enough to send her there). To all of you grieving over the last chapter of this fanfic fear not for Demonic hope is carrying on my story in her fanfic: Strange Allies. If you want to know what happens to Julie and them when this chapter is done I suggest you read it. So please enjoy….._

" Dang it Cas where'd you go!" Julie finally said as she noticed Cas was gone. As she spoke though her stomach growled.

" Haha! Guess your hungry. Here eat this I've been living off it for two years." Edwin says as he hands her some bread and cheese.

" Thanks I appreciate it. I haven't eaten since getting here, and that near death experience really didn't help." She said. As she ate she noticed that Edwin pulled out the same thing and also started eating. She noticed how kissable his lips were, and how soft and inviting they looked. She swallowed looked up and ended up locking eyesight with him. He then swallowed and stared back. And before anyone could say anything to object they started to lean towards each other not a thing in their minds except for who was in front of the other. After what seemed like forever for Julie, Edwin finally touched his lips to hers and embraced her in a heartwarming kiss.

Julie didn't want it to end, but eventually Edwin's lips had to leave hers.

" Wow." Was all she could say she felt the fireworks in the kiss and they had left her stunned.

" Uh…. We better start ridding to find those boys you're looking for. I'm guessing they're with the Varden. So. Uh, do you know how to ride?" Edwin apparently just wanted to talk. Julie guessed that Edwin wasn't use to this kind of thing.

" No. I don't know how to ride my parents never taught me, what with all the training to be a hunter." As she said it she knew she was lying. Her parents actually had taught her to ride. But she didn't care as long as Edwin was the one doing the teaching.

After about 10 minutes of playing dumb Julie got bored and decided to just get on her horse's back ( both horses are saddle less so Edwin and Julie have to ride bare-back) " Hey Edwin. Did I do this right?" She said. She wanted Edwin to be proud of her so decided that acting for a while longer really wouldn't hurt his ego.

" Yeah you did. Okay, I told you the rest so you should be good." He replied.

As they rode they saw many rouges and animals I wasn't till about an hour later did they finally get to a town.

" Where are we?" Julie asked

" I don't know I've been traveling round here for 2 years and I've never come to this town." Edwin said.

" Uh, Edwin look up." Julie told him as they looked up they saw a gigantic read dragon, " Do we uh, want it to land?"

" I would say no." Edwin replied. But their fortune was not that great because the dragon started to land.

As the blood red dragon was landing Julie's long, wavy brown hair was flying all over her face and it was really starting to annoy her so she grabbed a hair tie.

" This is no time to be tying your hair! Focus on what's coming!" Edwin yelled at her.

" Well if you don't mind me complaining I need to tie my hair so I can-" Julie was cut off by a loud thud on the ground.

As the giant dragon landed Julie's deep brown eyes had widened to the size of quarters!

" Why hello there. Now tell me why you two aren't hiding like the rest?" The man who apparently was a dragon rider like Edwin had explained jumped off his dragon and walked over to Julie.

" W-who are you?" Julie asked the man while reaching for her pack to pull out her gun. He was slowly walking towards her and it really freaked her out.

" Why you don't need to know that. Oh and look you're just a couple of kids." The strange man told her.

" Galbatorix." Edwin said.

" So you know my name you must of heard of me." As Galbatorix turned to face Julie he said, " My what a pretty face your parents must be very worried."

Julie was frozen with fear the man looked like he could kill and the battle scares on his face and arms showed he had. He started to put his finger on Julie's throat as he ran it up Julie tensed. When he got to her chin she couldn't handle her fear and screamed.

" What you do that for you little brat!" Galbatorix yelled. He started to pull out a sword but before he could entirely get it several horses and their riders burst through the woods behind them. Galbatorix ran back to his dragon leapt on and flew away.

Shortly after the strain of long held fear was lifted from her shoulders Julie collapsed.

" It think she's waking up." Julie recognized Edwin's voice and fully opened her eyes. " You're back! I was so scared." Before Julie could look and see Edwin's face he hugged her.

" What happened?" Julie just had to ask.

" You collapsed after Galbatorix flew off. Edwin here lifted you onto his horse and rode back to the Varden with us. By the way I'm Sam Winchester and you are?" Sam asked.

" Uh I'm Julie Milligan. I'm nineteen and was looking for you and your brother but I can't remember why." She replied.

" Milligan? Do you have a brother named Adam?" Sam asked. Upon hearing his name a person who she guessed to be Adam walked in.

" Uh, I think when I was little but I'm not sure." she said.

" Okay well why don't you tell us your story?" Sam asked. Then Finally looking around Julie noticed several different people.

Julie telling her story took a long time but the people around her didn't seem to mind. When she finally rested on the spot they came in Julie was finished and one of the men in the tent said, " Dang it Adam why didn't you tell us you were adopted!"

" Sorry Dean I didn't think it necessary, but knowing my twin sister is alive that just takes the cake!" Adam said.

" Okay so Adam is my long lost brother, but could someone explain what the heck is going on!"

_Sorry I didn't think to describe Julie earlier I didn't think it necessary. My friend Demonic Hope is going to carry on from here in her story Strange Allies. Read her story to find out what's next._


End file.
